Arizona Jurassic Museum
Secret passages *'Oasis' Diner Parking '''- From the spawn go north east (behind the motel with the "condemned staircase") until you reach the '''North House with three fish tanks. Go inside and enter behind the two bookshelves (N). When the passage is open the third bookshelf should be gone. Once you're through the gate, make your way down to the bottom of the building and through the garbage cans. Enter through the kitchen and exit west through the front door. You will reach the parking lot. The chest can be found at the bottom of it. *'Fatal Excavation Site' - From spawn head west past the "oven" convenience store and fast food place. Follow the edge of the map south towards the Large grouping - West until a passage east opens up. Inside lies an abandoned dinosaur excavation site. You can walk directly on the train tracks southeast towards the chest, which lies directly at the bottom of the site. You can also walk directly past the train tracks towards the southwest corner, and then from there walk through the burial site towards the crate. *'Scientist Observation Division' - From spawn, follow the path the quest originally took you until you start going east past a botanical house raised up off the ground a bit; on the south west corner of the house is an opening (or a gate if closed). This house is where tourists would observe the scientists down below in the excavation site "like lab rats." *'Tourist Auction Center' - Following the quest line, the entrance is directly below the house Chloe was trapped in. Once you're past the gates, cross right past the "To the road" zone and towards the buildings. The crate is in the storage building in the northeast of the complex. Battery Blueprint The blueprints found here will unlock the battery (see page for locations). Side missions 10 tools, find a Dinosaur plush |notes = Infected rarely drop tools for you, so scavenge in the railway secret passage and around the map. You must salvage the tools after the quest has begun or it does not count. Talk to Joshua when you are done. Go to the front of the museum into the toy shop, and take a dinosaur plush. This time killing infected will drop green bags containing them. Return to Joshua. He won't take your tools, but he will take a plush. }} 10 fish & 5 meat |notes = After speaking to her, you first you have to read the diary next to her and then she requests 10 Fish and 5 Meat. Infected will now drop gudgeons and chicken sandwichs more often. Collect the resources this way takes a lot of stamina and time. Alternatively the surrounding buildings can be searched, especially the Diner in the West. Now return to Tasha. }} Map Click to enlarge. Map image provided by Elrandira. Gallery Arizona Jurassic Museum map.png|Map without icons (by Elrandira) Arrizona Jurassic Museum map detailed.jpg|Map + Side Quests / Containers / Blueprints (By YamDrawer)